


Where There's Smoke

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2019 [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, It's all a bad pun I'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Pierre has had it with his boss's small cigars.





	Where There's Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of SADIM. Prompt: Write a prose sonnet.
> 
> I chose the Shakespearean version, three sets of four lines (sentences in this case) with an ending two lines.

A small cigar, lit carefully, exuding its foul stench, found the fishy lips of its owner. Thomas B. Criswell was the kind of man most people tried their hardest to avoid. Cruel and greedy, Criswell had his share of enemies. He also had no share of friends.

Pierre was his newest assistant, and the longest-lasting. He was the only one who could put up with Criswell’s random tirades. There was only one thing Pierre couldn’t stand: those damn cigars. The smell made him ill and the sight of it nearly brought up his lunch.

Criswell was yelling at Pierre, his cigar waving dramatically around the room. Pierre closed his eyes every time the smoke wafted his way, making him sicker of the conversation. Finally, he’d had enough. He grabbed up the cigar cutter.

“S’il vous plait,” Pierre said, snipping off the end of the cigar. “Do not fume in my presence.”


End file.
